Simply Thinking
by lennygoat
Summary: This is a simple series of one-shots about what the Olympians are thinking 1000 years after the Battle of Manhattan.
1. Zeus

**Simply Thinking  
><strong>This is a simple series of one-shots about what the Olympians are thinking 1000 years after the Battle of Manhattan. There will be a paragraph or two for all the Olympians. Maybe.

**Rated: T;** for mild language

_This might not be the best bunch of one-shots but I'm bored… So; yeah… And my chapter titles suck. c: haha._

_Pre-Warning: I kinda switch from 3__rd__ person to 1__st__ person… a lot. So sorry; if that confuses anyone. If you have a problem; I will edit._

* * *

><p><strong>This will probably be the Order of the one-shots<strong>

_Zeus_

_Hera_

_Poseidon_

_Demeter_

_Hades_

_Hestia_

_Hermes_

_Athena_

_Apollo_

_Aphrodite_

_Hephaestus_

_Artemis_

_Ares_

_Dionysus_

_And I might do Nemesis in the honor of Ethan~_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Zeus; The stress falls in.<strong>

Zeus was walking toward the Throne Room. His eyes were narrowed as he stepped into the room. He walked; confidently over to his throne and sat down. He sighed; massaging his head with his head. Being king of the gods was tiring. Having your demigod child die is depressing. Having your immortal child fight is mostly; distressing. Your immortal wife that will never go away; bitching at you every time, she gets the chance. It is quite very-whelming. Zeus closed his eyes and dozed off. Usually; Gods don't sleep and have dreams; only if they want to.

_Zeus was on Olympus. He glanced around and frowned. It was in ruins and he could hear cruel, dark laughing. His eyes widen when he realized who it was. KRONOS! His father. _No-one has ever of him since… Oh; It all made sense, now. He was in the past 1000 years ago. When Poseidon's child; Percy Jackson was the hero and when his daughter was still alive.

_Zeus saw figures running toward the throne room. He flashed closer to see. It was Annabeth Chase; his granddaughter, Grover Underwood; meddling satyr, Percy Jackson; His nephew, and Thalia; his daughter. They all looked tried but had a determine look on their faces. They were crossing right in front of two big statues of Hera and me._

"_Watch out!" Grover cried out. I saw Hera's statue start to tumble down; heading toward Percy and Annabeth but Thalia pushed them away at the last moment. There was a lot of dust. _I felt panicked; even though I knew she was going to be alright._ When the dust cleared; Thalia was lying there with Hera trapping down her legs. The others rushed over; quickly to remove it but it wouldn't budge. It just caused Thalia more pain._

"_I survive all those battles," she growled, "And I get defeated by a stupid chuck of rock!"_

I chuckled; softly at her comment. It was kind of funny when you thought about it.

"_It's Hera!" Annabeth said; she looked pissed off. "She's had it in for me all year. Her statue would've killed me if you hadn't pushed us away"_

_Thalia cringed; slightly from the pain. "Well; don't just stand there! I'll be fine. Go!"_

_The demigods and satyr looked doubtful but they glanced toward the Throne Room. I could hear things exploding and a fireball just crashed near my palace walls. I growled; slightly. Stupid Titans and wars._

"_We'll be back". Percy promised Thalia._

"_I'm not going anywhere". Thalia grumbled. Percy nodded and he took off towards the Throne Room to confront my father. The others; quickly followed him._

_Thalia layed her head back and closed her eyes. "Ah… You are one heck of a bitch; Hera". Thalia chuckled at herself under her breath and muttered. "Get here soon; Dad. We need you. I need you... and I love you... Please"_

I woke up with a warm smile on my face from one of mortal my daughter's words. I might not have been the best father but Thalia stilled loved me. She didn't show it to anyone and never to me. I can understand my children while enough to know when they hate me or love me. Thalia didn't join the Titans, she stayed on our side. She met my gaze when the council was deciding her and Percy's faith. Her eyes; just like mine; were flashing with an unknown emotion and she wasn't afarid. She was seemed fearless but I could kind of sense that she was truely afarid of me. Well, my opinion... not actually me as a person. She cursed at me on her way to Camp Half-Blood but also prayed for to help her. I did help her as often as I could. I turned her into a tree for her safety. She might have thought differently from that but that was the truth. She lived a great life as a hunter of Artemis and as a demigod. It might have been rough but she survived it all.

I got to my feet and walked out of the Throne Room with a smile still on my face. Thalia was my daughter during the War. She was strong and she was defiantly a fighter. A true daughter of Zeus; a little different from the rest but she held her stance. Never letting anyone hold her down. _Not even me…_


	2. Hera

**Simply Thinking  
><strong>this is a simple series of one-shots about what the Olympians are thinking 1000 years after the Battle of Manhattan. There will be a paragraph or two for all the Olympians. Maybe.

**Rated: T;** for mild language

_This might not be the best bunch of one-shots but I'm bored… So; yeah… And my chapter titles suck. c: haha._

_Pre-Warning: I kinda switch from 3rd person to 1st person… a lot. So sorry; if that confuses anyone. If you have a problem; I will edit._

* * *

><p><strong>This will probably be the Order of the one-shots<strong>

_Zeus_; _Hera_; _Poseidon_; _Demeter_; _Hades_; _Hestia_

_Hermes_; _Athena_; _Apollo_; _Aphrodite; Hephaestus_

_Artemis_; _Ares_; _Dionysus_

_And I might do Nemesis in the honor of Ethan~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Hera; Disgraces..?<strong>

My Husband is a disgrace. My Children are disgrace! Ares is pathetic; all he can think is WAR. His IQ is terrible and was as high as an rock's IQ. No, wait. The rock is actually smarter. _My bad_. Hephaestus is still the ugliest thing in the entire universe. Only my husband children can achieve something great. Not our children, only Zeus's. Artemis and Apollo. I snort in disgust at their presence. They should have never been born. Her mother wasn't even a god. She was titan! Zeus thinks a titan is better than me! His beautiful, loyal wife. Does he ever care? No, because he is a disgrace to the Gods and to me. Hermes, Athena, Dionysus, and all the others! He had to make them immortal just to torture me! If you told him this., he would deny it but I know it is true. Very very true. _Disgraceful bastard… _That is what Zeus is and always will be.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

I stared, coldly into an IM. It was the kind that you can watch but the others didn't see or even hear you at all. This is usually how I caught Zeus cheating on me. Lovely; I know. The IM showed Zeus's latest brat. It was girl with long black and sky-blue eyes. A spitting image of her disgrace of a father. She has 2 other brothers; Zack and Matt. Both of them were useless brats that shouldn't even be alive. I snorted in disgust and wiped my hand across the image.

Zeus could never keep it in his pants. I still remember that he couldn't even keep to his oath in the 1900's. He was a disgrace. He broke it first than Poseidon. Hades was the only normal one, yet he still had a child but Nico. Eh… The boy wasn't the greatest demigod, I'll give him that. I sighed; why couldn't we go back to those years. I can't believe I'm saying this but it was easier. I knew he wasn't cheating even though he had a daughter. But there was only one! Not three or twenty brats!

_**Remember these thoughts never happened.**_ Thalia Grace wasn't that bad. She has spunk and pride. Her fatal flaw could have been better but her father is a dumbass so what do you expect? She was different from her friends. A bit colder and harsher. I couldn't blame her. Her life sucked. Her father never cared for her and her mother beat her as a young girl. Oh and to top it off, Jupiter; her father's roman form. Gave her little brother, Jason to me as a simple peace offering. _Idiot_. He was so cute but too bad he had to be Jupiter's child. I sighed, feeling anger yet pity as I remember Jason. He was named after one of my favorites mortals and he lived up to his expectations. He was one of the leaders of the Roman Army. Jason and Percy Jackson played their parts, great in the Giant's War. I was pleased by their performances. Then they died which sucked. Mortals have such short life-spans; it is ridiculous.

Percy Jackson. He was yet another child of a broke oath though, he did great things. I'm giving him that but I still want to blow his head off. So he better not be thinking of rebirth because I WILL find him or his stupid wife; Annabeth Chase. Now, she was one of the worst demigods. I have ever met and that has to count for something. My reasoning for that statement is my reasoning only. Got a problem with that… well go see my father in Tartarus!

Well. The Demigods of 2000's. When the battle of Manhattan. They might have been disgraces but they were excellent disgraces. They held their ground and fought for Olympus even after all the shit they have been through because of us! I thought it was comical, really! I was surprised we had so many demigods on our side. The gods and goddesses mostly, acted terrible to their children. Yet the love and the will to protect was still there for them. I smiled at the memories of the battle and flexed my fingers as I got to my feet and got a glass of water. I cugged it, slowly. The water felt nice and cold aganist my throat...

_Demigods were defiantly disgraces. Beautiful yet depressing disgraces. No-one could do it, being a disgrace better than them. Not even my husband could beat the Demigods at that. So... long live my disgraces. You all may think of me as a enemy but I'll think of myself as a loving and hardass mother that will make sure you live up to your expectations. To make sure that you could escape being the worst disgrace ever. I'm a Hera and I am a disgrace to the demigods of that time period and many other time periods. And I will agree with them on that.. _**Wipe that stupid smirk off your face!**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Urgh. I think I might have made Hera ramble too much ._._


	3. Poseidon

**Simply Thinking  
><strong>this is a simple series of one-shots about what the Olympians are thinking 1000 years after the Battle of Manhattan. There will be a paragraph or two for all the Olympians. Maybe.

**Rated: T;** for mild language

_This might not be the best bunch of one-shots but I'm bored… So; yeah… And my chapter titles suck. c: haha._

_Pre-Warning: I kinda switch from 3rd person to 1st person… a lot. So sorry; if that confuses anyone. If you have a problem; I will edit._

* * *

><p><strong>This will probably be the Order of the one-shots<strong>

_Zeus_; _Hera_; _Poseidon_; _Demeter_; _Hades_; _Hestia_

_Hermes_; _Athena_; _Apollo_; _Aphrodite; Hephaestus_

_Artemis_; _Ares_; _Dionysus_

_And I might do Nemesis in the honor of Ethan~_

* * *

><p><strong>To <strong>_**AwesomewithanA**_** – **_Yeah. My school never ever taught us how to use them… so yeah. It kinda of ridiculous since I'm a freshman and they haven't even bothered to touch the subject. :/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Poseidon; Dying.<strong>

Dying. Sometimes gods feel like that like. We would love to die sometimes just to get away from the pain and everything. But we can't. We are immortal forever even though most of children aren't. They have died; are dying and will die. No-one can save them for that fate not even the Olympians, their parents. It is depressing. I sighed as I stroded down the halls of my palace.

My Palace showed no signs of wear and tear. It looked brand spankin' new! Even though; it was very very old. I stopped as I stepped into my throne room. I gazed around and walked over to my throne. I sat down and fished a drachma out of my pocket. I needed to check how my son was doing. I hoped he was okay. His name was Liam. He had my sea-green eyes and his mother's hair which was dirty blonde. He always had a tan. He was a handful but he hasn't caused trouble at camp for a while. Thank the gods. I don't need another parenting lecture. I opened an IM and saw that he was taking a nap. I smiled; softly at that and quickly wiped my hand through the message before he awoke and found me.

I got to my feet. The smile still intact and teleported myself to a cemetery somewhere in New York. I glanced around the rows of gravestone. Today was the 1000 anniversary of the Titan War. It saddened me thinking about it but I would not forget. Percy was one of my best sons I have ever had. I would not betray him by acting like he never existed! It would incredibly rude and terrible of me. I marched down the rows of Gravestones and finally found the right one. I smiled, sadly as I read it and reached my hand out to place my hand on the very weathered stone. The words weren't visible anymore; there was only slight groves. Though; I remember the words like it was only yesterday was the day Percy was buried. _I remembering Aphrodite crying on that day, probably because Annabeth was so misberable because of his death. She joined him in the underworld, a year later._  
>[<strong>I really wanted to put this put in the story... just didn't know where... so here. (:<strong>]

_.:Percy Jackson:._

_1993 - 2070_

_.:Beloved Friend, Father, and Husband:._

It has been about 900 years since my son has died but I will never forget him. Percy proved himself over and over again to be a True Son of the Sea God and I'm holding my end of the bargain of honoring him. I remembered the first time I was him. He was just a tiny little baby, so innocent, not knowing what hardships were going to come to him.

**X – x – x – x – x – x – x – X **

_It was a dark night. I walked out of the ocean and onto Montauk Beach. I glanced around to make sure no-one was around then I walked towards the dinky old cabin closest to where I was standing. I stood in front of the door and silently, slipped my way in. It was dark but the moon shone through the windows giving me a little light. Sally was sleeping on the couch with a book on the floor right beside her. I smiled, slightly. She also liked novels and all those kind of things. I turned from her and walked towards the room near the back of cabin. I opened the door and walked in, quietly. _

_I kept my gaze locked on the crib as I stepped closer and closer to it. I peeked into the crib and couldn't help but smile, warmly at the baby boy in there. He had my hair and my eyes just like my IM showed. He was so perfect. I leaned down into the crib and gently picked up Percy. He started fussing and I quickly; shushed him. _

"_Quiet, Percy." I whispered to the infant. "We wouldn't want to wake up your mother. She is probably tried. You are handful from what I seen". I chuckled, softly at those words. My son was defiantly a handful and probably would be a big one in the future._

_Percy made a quiet gargling noise and bobbed his little head like he was agreeing with me. He kept his bright sea-greens eyes locked onto my older, wiser look-likes. I smiled down at Percy and Percy seemed to smile back. I sighed, softly and drifted over to the window and stared out of it and into the ocean. Percy's gaze followed mine and seemed to glow when he saw the ocean. I raised Percy up and touched my forehead to his._

"_Percy. I know you won't understand this for a while but I love you and I hope you don't hate me for doing this to you." I muttered to the silent infant. "Your life will probably suck and you will not like it. That I am for sure of but just remember I will always be there for you, some way or another there. I will always be there." _

_By the time, I said my last words; I was back by the crib. I kissed his forehead and muttered something to him before placing him back into the cradle. His eyes were now drooping and before he closed them._

"_Stay strong; my son. You will one of the greatest heroes. I love you". Then I turned into a sea-breeze and drifted back to the ocean with happy thoughts now on my mind._

**X – x – x – x – x – x – x – X **

I smiled at the memory and got back to my feet. I walked back out of the clemearty and towards the ocean. Sometimes, I wish I could be buried there with my son and his family. Just sometimes, I wish I knew what it felt like to truly die. _But for now, I feel like I'm__** dying **on my ever-so-sorrowful memories__ and no-one can save me from the pain and sorrow…_

* * *

><p><em>I hope I got my point across on this one. To show that some memories make you feel like you are dying...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Demeter is next. She will be a challenge, though in my opinion. But this isn't the 1st one shot I have done of her... so luck! -crosses fingers-<em>


	4. Demeter

**Simply Thinking  
><strong>this is a simple series of one-shots about what the Olympians are thinking 1000 years after the Battle of Manhattan. There will be a paragraph or two for all the Olympians. Maybe.

**Rated: T;** for mild language

_This might not be the best bunch of one-shots but I'm bored… So; yeah… And my chapter titles suck. c: haha._

_Pre-Warning: I kinda switch from 3rd person to 1st person… a lot. So sorry; if that confuses anyone. If you have a problem; I will edit._

* * *

><p><strong>This will probably be the Order of the one-shots<strong>

_Zeus_; _Hera_; _Poseidon_; _Demeter_; _Hades_; _Hestia_

_Hermes_; _Athena_; _Apollo_; _Aphrodite; Hephaestus_

_Artemis_; _Ares_; _Dionysus_

_And I might do Nemesis in the honor of Ethan~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Demeter; Simply Feeling This<strong>

I paced around my garden, pulling random weeds here and there. I sighed, softly as I sat down on the ground beside my beloved plants. I started at them and they began to grow under my gaze which made me smile wide. Then I frowned, suddenly. I was supposed to go visit Hades later for some incredibly stupid reason.

I curled my fingers in the dirt and lifted my hand. I moved my finger around my palm. The dirt freely moved away my fingers and back onto the ground. Some still in my hand, gently kneading it with my fingers. I closed my eyes, this remembered of my past children. _Ground equals Hade's Domain which Hades deals with dead souls._ I glowered at the ground, slightly. All those souls, how could Hades and my daughter live with them? I don't mean it in a mean way but it must be seriously depressing. Especially when Hades can see his dead children but can't really do anything for them.

I leaned forward and rested on my head in my hands. Sometimes, I wish Kronos and Rhea weren't my parents. I probably would've a much easier life as a plain ole' mortal. I would have been dead a long time ago and would have no connection with the gods at all. Yet the fates don't work at way and I have to be alive while my loved ones die around me. Not that I don't love the other gods, my siblings and my brother's children. They are just a very big-handful especially Ares and Apollo in my opinion.

Back to my dead children, they are all led happy lives; some were very different and heartbreaking while others had the free ride. I couldn't stop my thoughts as they drifted towards the Battle of Manhattan. It was just like many other battles but this was the lately. My father hasn't made tried to get out of Tartarus which surprises me a lot. I know he'll act up soon or later. Hopefully, later, we don't need another repeat of what happened in Battle of Manhattan and the events leading up to it. There were too many demigods dying and suffering, emotionally and physically.

My children did their part in that Battle, nicely. They were a very strong-hold in the defense even if others don't see it. And they were also outstanding in Offense. They did perfect like I know they would. I watched them before in Capture the Flag games so I knew their true potential. Most demigods think that my children are soft and only pick flowers. I snorted, softly, everyone was so wrong. Aphrodite's children are like mine, too. Everyone thinks they are weak, I can understand the love goddess, slight anger at the others.

I got to my hand and let the rest of the dirt fall out of my hand. A few specks of the dirt stayed on my hand but I didn't mind at all. I love the feeling, like my children, the ground connected me with them. And I defiantly loved this feeling.

_I was simply feeling this and all that it had..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _Sorry that I am like the slowest updatier ever... but I won't ever give up on this story. (:**


End file.
